


Hope

by Musetotheworld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adoption, Baby, F/F, fostering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: Alex doesn't read forms. Sometimes that isn't a bad thing





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikoNeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoNeko/gifts).



> Happy birthday to you Miko! Hope it's a great one.

"You didn't read the forms, did you?"

Lucy's tone is pointed no matter how quietly she's speaking, and Alex winces a little. She'd known the reaction wouldn't be good but she'd hoped Lucy wouldn't be angry with her after the initial annoyance. The way things are going that's feeling more and more like a pipe dream.

"I didn't have a lot of time. They really rush you through those things. And he definitely didn't go over each one." The defense isn't going to do much good but Alex is still going to try.

"You're telling me that a trained law enforcement officer with the NCPD handed over a two month old baby without mentioning the forms you were signing were transferring custody to you as an emergency foster parent?" Nope, definitely not helping much.

And honestly, Alex can't truthfully say whether he had or not. She'd been too preoccupied with the bundle in her arms, the same bundle currently sleeping in a car seat at her feet. They'd found her after receiving a report of suspicious alien activity and had handed her over to the NCPD social workers so they could try to find her family. Instead they'd found out she was an alien and decided to hand jurisdiction back to the DEO.

Alex had been angry enough to knock heads together when she'd heard the news. At least until the baby girl was back in her arms, blinking at the strange lights and surroundings. That had calmed her right down and distracted her from whatever self justification the idiot officer was spewing at her.

"I didn't know that's what I was signing," Alex admits. "But honestly I probably would've signed it anyway if I had. I registered as a potential foster parent last year, they've just been wary to place a kid with me because of my job."

Lucy knows that as well as anyone, she'd been there when Alex got the news that she probably would never be approved for a long term placement. She had the option to appeal the decision in six months time if she could prove the risks of her job didn't create a potentially unstable home environment, and she'd immediately enlisted Lucy's help to increase her chances.

They'd started dating a month after that and had been together for three now.

Alex knows it's a lot. She knows she should've been paying attention to what she was signing and what the officer was saying. She knows Lucy hadn't agreed to any of this no matter what she'd known when they started dating. But when they put the baby girl in her arms none of that had mattered one bit.

She's finally got the chance to be a mother, no matter how short a time the baby is in her life, and she isn't going to turn it down.

"I know that, Alex. And I'm not mad, I promise. You don't have to keep flinching every time I open my mouth like you think I'm going to grab her out of your hands and take her back. I just need you to realize that this is a big deal and there's a lot to think through." Lucy's words help ease the cold worry in Alex's gut that this will end up being the breaking point for another relationship she's scared to lose. Especially when she knows Lucy's right.

"Kara's out getting me supplies," she says, needing Lucy to know she is thinking things through. "I told her not to go overboard considering we don't know when they'll find this little one's mother, but I think Cat gave her the platinum card so the spare room might turn into baby central in a few hours."

"Are you sure that's wise? You're going to get attached." The words are gentle, quieter than anything else she's said all night, but they still make Alex flinch.

"I think I was attached from the moment we found her."

Lucy doesn’t seem surprised, just shakes her head and moves closer to Alex’s side. “There was no clue on her name? Nothing in the blankets she was wrapped in?”

“No, nothing. Just a hospital print baby blanket. We have Brainy trying to track down births that fit the timeframe but those things are standard to pretty much every hospital on the west coast.” Alex doesn’t want to admit she’s already named the baby in her head, she knows it’s proof she’s too attached. But it hadn’t felt right just calling her ‘the baby’ all the time.

Lucy nods and sends a look her way that says she’s seen right through Alex, but she doesn’t press the issue. “She’s cute,” she says instead, moving to sit next to Alex where they can both look down at the baby. “Any idea what species she is?”

“We’re thinking Andromedan, but the testing hasn’t come back for sure yet. They noticed her fingerprints weren’t human standard when they tried to take some to compare hospital records. She doesn’t show signs of powers though.” Alex is a bit relieved at that one. She’d lived with a superpowered teenager and that was tough enough. A baby is completely different.

They sit watching the baby sleep for a few minutes while Alex tries to gather the courage to say what she needs to say, hoping Lucy will understand.

“I know you didn’t sign on for watching an alien baby with me,” she starts eventually, shifting a little when Lucy shushes her.

“I knew you wanted a kid when we started dating,” Lucy says, leaning closer into Alex’s side. “It’s unexpected, and I’m not super happy we don’t know if or when they’ll find her mother because I know giving her up will hurt you. But I’m in this, Alex. That’s another thing I knew going into this, life is never boring around you.”

“And if they don’t find her mother?” Alex dares to ask. Because they both know full well if that’s the case Alex will be first in line to adopt the baby girl.

“Then we talk a lot of things through and make sure we know exactly what we’re getting into.” Alex doesn’t miss the use of ‘we’ and it feels like the moment she starts rappelling out of a helicopter. She feels weightless and exhilarated, hyper focused on every sensation around her.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, Alex. I’m here for you, here for you both as long as you’ll have me.” The calm assurance in Lucy’s voice breaks down the last of Alex’s defenses and she lets herself curl to the side and into her girlfriend’s warmth. “Now, why don’t you tell me what you’ve been calling her, because if she sticks around for awhile she needs at least a temporary name.”

Alex smiles, not ashamed of being caught out anymore. “Hannah,” she says, smile widening as the little girl stirs at the sound.

Whatever happens next, whatever they do or don’t find, this moment is enough.


End file.
